Spiritual Healing
Spiritual Healing is the third album by American death metal band Death, released in February 1990. This album was out of print, but it has been reissued by Relapse Records as of November 2012. The only album to feature both guitarist James Murphy and bassist Terry Butler and the last to feature drummer Bill Andrews. This is the first of Death's albums to show Schuldiner's lyrics moving away from the gore and horror themes of previous works, focusing instead on themes of society including abortion, genetics, and televangelism, a direction that would be further refined on 1991's Human album. The musical content is more obviously melodic, a facet highlighted by James Murphy's characteristic lead guitar playing. The members of Death and their manager/co-producer Eric Greif stayed in a single motel room at the Safari Inn, near Busch Gardens, for the entire six weeks the album was recorded and mixed, although bassist Terry Butler and drummer Bill Andrews frequently went home as they lived in the Tampa area. This was the final Death album cover painted by Ed Repka. This period was one of massive controversy for Death, as Butler and Andrews toured Europe without Schuldiner (who refused to do the tour on the basis that it had been badly organised), with vocalist Louis Carrisalez in his place. Butler and Andrews were dismissed from the band following this incident. Greif played a Kawai K1 keyboard part in the middle of title track "Spiritual Healing". Track listing | total_length = 73:20 | title1 = Altering the Future | note1 = rehearsal | length1 = 5:34 | title2 = Defensive Personalities | note2 = rehearsal | length2 = 4:49 | title3 = Within the Mind | note3 = rehearsal | length3 = 6:08 | title4 = Within the Mind - Take 2 | note4 = rehearsal | length4 = 6:59 | title5 = Spiritual Healing | note5 = rehearsal | length5 = 8:44 | title6 = Killing Spree | note6 = rehearsal | length6 = 4:18 | title7 = Defensive Personalities | note7 = studio instrumental | length7 = 4:47 | title8 = Spiritual Healing | note8 = studio instrumental | length8 = 7:48 | title9 = Within the Mind | note9 = studio instrumental | length9 = 5:37 | title10 = Satanic Jam | note10 = joke/jam tracks | length10 = 2:43 | title11 = Primus Jam | note11 = joke/jam tracks | length11 = 3:38 | title12 = Jon a Qua - Take 2 | note12 = joke/jam tracks | length12 = 3:05 | title13 = Jon a Qua - Take 3 | note13 = joke/jam tracks | length13 = 3:06 | title14 = Jon a Qua - Take 4 | note14 = joke/jam tracks | length14 = 1:35 | title15 = Jon a Qua - Take 5 | note15 = joke/jam tracks | length15 = 1:38 | title16 = Jon a Qua - Take 6 | note16 = joke/jam tracks | length16 = 2:51 }} Personnel ;Death * Chuck Schuldiner - guitar, vocals. * James Murphy - guitar. * Terry Butler - bass. * Bill Andrews - drums. ;Additional production * Recorded and mixed at Morrisound Recording, Tampa, Florida, USA. * Recorded and mixed by Scott Burns and Death. * Assistant engineered by John Cervini and Mike Gowan. * Edward Repka - Artwork, Cover Design. * David Bett - Art Direction. * Brian Freeman - Design. * J.J. Hollis - Photography. * Eric Greif - Management. References External links *Spiritual Healing - Lyrics pl:Spiritual Healing Category:1990 albums